Sweat
by CMW2
Summary: Catherine/Warrick:There comes a time that a fantasy can become reality. Catherine and Warrick's time has come;Rated for lovemaking between them and some mild swear words; 20th in my 2010 SSS Project and my 40th posted story! Here's to at least 40 more!


**Author's Note: I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep regularly for the last week or two and it's driving me nuts. Fortunately, when I'm going nuts, I'm in the mood to do some uploading and updating on my stories. And what do you know? It's my 40th one since I joined the site. I can't believe it! :)  
**

**This Catherine/Warrick fic has been brewing in my head for years. They're one of my Missed Opportunities and Killed by TPTB ships. I noticed their connection during the first 5 seasons and I had hoped that they'd get together but alas, that hope was dashed by a slutty paramedic, a pill addiction, and a crooked bureaucrat with a gun. Thank God for fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She wasn't going to blame the heat.

She wasn't going to blame the mojito he had made for her.

She couldn't.

Catherine Willows knew exactly what she was doing right now. She was kissing Warrick Brown because she had always wanted to and unlike the other times the impulse hit, she was going to go for it full speed ahead. That approach had never failed her before. Well, except for Eddie but he _**definitely**_ didn't count.

He tasted like honey and felt like heaven. His arms were strong around her as he kissed her back. Deep fire was raging through her but it was unrelated to the sticky Las Vegas heat outside. No, it was caused and stoked by his pianist's fingers on her spine, tracing swirls of sweat onto the supple flesh. She moaned weakly in protest as he broke the kiss for air and looked at him with stormy eyes.

"Do you want this? I'll stop if you want me to."

Unlike the other guys who had made his very same offer, Catherine knew that he meant it. If she were the slightest bit uncomfortable, Warrick would stop and understand. He wouldn't get pissed and call her a prick tease nor would he guilt her into sleeping with him anyway. He was a good man, a gentle man, a sexy man…he was _**her**_ man, now.

Her response was to pull the tank top she was wearing over her head, revealing her aching bare breasts to his hungry emerald gaze. Cupping his face, she resumed their kissing, soft and tentative. It was his choice, now. If he wanted to stop…

He didn't want to stop. His hands stroked her bare back and his lips descended to her neck before focusing on her breasts. Catherine moaned and brought her fingers to his scalp, messing up his thick hair and causing low, feline noises to escape him. She liked those…

"Where's your bedroom?"

At that, Catherine started walking them forward, dodging furniture and the teenage debris Lindsay left on her way to a slumber party. She guided him through her bedroom door and shut it firmly behind them, his suckles on her nipples making her clench inside. It had been too damned long since she had been touched and everything felt even more intense because it was him. She had wanted him from the start, even though she had been married at the time. She couldn't act on her desires then but now she could.

Moving his face away, she brought her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and started moving it up. He was long and lean and the color of her favorite milk chocolate. She was unused to such smooth skin but she was sure that she could learn to love it. Hairy or smooth, it was still Warrick's skin. His shirt hit the floor and he picked her up, gently placing her in the middle of her large bed.

His full lips descended down her body, tracing the freckles and faint stretch marks fondly with his tongue as he got to the hem of her shorts. She lifted her hips helpfully as he pulled them off and smiled at the low groan that escaped him. It was too hot for a bra today and Catherine had a thing about underwear. She either wore both pieces or no pieces.

"Damn, girl…you've been walking around all day without any panties on?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked teasingly.

"God, no.", he rumbled before pressing a kiss to her heat.

She moaned shakily but spread her legs wider, offering him everything he wanted. He was gentle but firm in his explorations, paying attention to each shiver and moan. Most men were too sloppy and all over the place, never taking the time to get it right until she forced them too. Warrick was different, deliciously different. Catherine could feel herself tipping over the edge fast and she came with a long moan, squirming as the knot of tension unraveled. He kissed down her inner thighs, nibbling at the silky flesh and she shivered as his tongue found the back of her knees.

"...taste so good…feel so good…" he rumbled as he moved back up, returning his seeking mouth to her nipples.

It felt right. It really felt right. Catherine wasn't used to rightness, especially when it came to men. It was nice, though. She helped him get out of his jeans and she licked her lips as she took the bulge in his blue boxer briefs. He looked huge. He _**was**_ huge. God, how in the world was he going to fit inside her? Would he?

"We'll fit, baby. We already do.", he soothed her as he moved closer to her needy body.

His warm hands parted her legs even further and Catherine was confused. She was used to dealing with men who only went down on her so they could get the same from her.

"Don't you want me to…?"

She trailed off but touched him between his legs gently, relishing the throb of his cock. It was all for her…

"There's plenty of time for that later, Cath. Right now, I want to be inside you."

Catherine smiled gently at him and let him resume their feverish kissing from the living room. He was still sweet but he tasted like spice now, her spice. His arms wrapped around her waist and she hitched her legs up around his torso, putting them scant centimeters from each other. With a small grunt, she thrust up onto him, groaning in pained pleasure as he stretched her out wider than anyone before. A lion like growl escaped him as he broke the kiss panting and she whimpered as he began to take her, sending lightning up and down her spine.

Their rhythm was hard and steady, causing the padded headboard to rock with their movements. Even though she was on the bottom, Catherine wasn't just laying there and thinking of England. Her hips and legs were in overdrive, bringing him to her and pleasuring them both with a brilliant smile. He felt so good, so _**right**_…

"Catherine…damn, girl…don't stop…"

Stopping was the furthest thing from her mind. The only that was on her mind was making him come inside her. It was one of greatest fantasies and she wouldn't be denied the chance to make it real. With that in mind, she met his gaze unrepentantly and began to flex her inner muscles, causing his eyes to widen and darken from celery to sharp jade.

"Oh, it's like _**that**_, huh?"

She nodded and did it harder, remembering doing this for hours before Cosmo even knew what a kegel was. Warrick brushed their lips together, once, twice and then he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. That plunge was matched b is hips and she screamed into his mouth as he started a fierce rhythm in both her mouth and her core.

It was her breaking point. She didn't just come for him. She gushed and screamed for him, spasming as wave after wave of brutal pleasure assaulted her senses. Warrick joined her with a yell of his own and she thrust back at him, taking everything he had to give. Finally…oh, god…finally…

Her head lolled back onto her pillow and she moaned her satisfaction as he slowly withdrew from inside her. He pulled the tangled bedding over them and they held each other as their breathing returned to normal.

"Wow.", she breathed. "That was…wow…"

He chuckled and said almost to himself, "That was better than anything my dreams could come up with."

"You've been dreaming about me, Brown?" she teased.

"Damn right, I have, Willows. You had me from the second you strutted your fine ass into the lab."

A pleased blush colored her cheeks and she kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheek before returning to his lips again. She was already addicted to them.

As they kissed and held each other, their sweat and their musks mingled until they became one.

Just like them.


End file.
